Behind The Name
by pugswanthugs
Summary: Raven finds a strange girl in an alley one day. It seems she might be a demon. On an impulse, she decides to mentor the mysterious stranger.


**Jump City's crime levels had been low for the past month or two. But something was stirring in one of the Teen Titan's heads. The empath, Raven, had sensed a powerful presence. As she would meditate, something... bloodthirsty... and... almost untamed would stalk in the outskirts of her mind.**

* * *

><p>"TOFU!"<p>

"BACON!"

"TOFU!"

"BACON!"

"TOFU!"

"BACON!"

"TOFU!"

"BAC-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, making a window in the living room shake. I was sick of Cyborg's and Beastboy's arguments over a freaking meal when I was trying to meditate. It was hard enough when something's barging in on your head's privacy, I mean, seriously! Who does that?

"Friend Raven, what is the trouble?" Starfire asked,

"Nothing, Starfire," I sighed tiredly.

"RAVEN! Make Cyborg give me the tofu!" Beastboy whined as he tried to jump up and down and tried to grab the pack of tofu Cyborg held over his immense head.

"Can't you guys just make separate meals or something?"

"Okay," Beastboy beamed as Cy grudgingly gave him his food.

"Now leave me alone," I huffed as I stalked off to the roof.

_"Azarath.. Metrion.. Zinthos..." _I chanted. In my mind's world, a house was engulfed in black shadow, freakishly almost exactly like one of mine, and exploded.

"What the-" I started as I stood up,

I teleported to the place I had seen,

As I arrived at the building, I got a better glimpse of the scene. It seems that the building was now basically rubble. I touched down and had everyone back up from the detonation zone. Now I had to find the demon. I surveyed the collapsing building, but it didn't seem like that was the source of the power I sensed. It was coming from a dark alley about two blocks down. Touching down, I slowly walked into the alley, ready to use any of my defenses if I needed.

I heard a cry of pain from the end and went farther down the alley. A dark shadow slumped on the ground in one of the alley's corners, shivering.

"Hello?" I called out,

A cry of a young child answered me.

I manipulated a nearby streetlamp to bend and face the mysterious figure. A nearly passed out girl of about 5 huddled in the corner, sobbing. She had blackish - purple hair. I couldn't tell anything else about her, but I had the feeling that she had no idea of what she was doing.

"It's okay," I said, "I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay," My black shadows, more controlled and precise than hers, engulfed her and carried her towards me. She was obviously no criminal. I caught her as the shadows evaporated and she fell into my arms, which she immediately clung to as she sobbed, and flew off towards the Titan's Tower.

* * *

><p>As I neared the T shaped tower, I felt the sleeping child's arms clinging to mine. It was a strange feeling. I'd never felt this gesture from anyone, especially a child. It was surprisingly calming in a way, but filled me with the terror of having to take care of her.<p>

I felt anxiety creep from the little girl. I didn't want to intrude her mind, but I felt I had to in order to understand the situation. It seemed that she had been with her parents while near the exploded building, and something had stirred her emotions to the point of destroying an area. No quarter demon (my first theory) would be able to do this. I had to look into her actual status soon, but now I was focusing on getting her in a calm environment where she wouldn't have any more outbursts.

I came in through the roof door, still open from when I was meditating and expecting to come down after I cooled off. Robin and the others were just arriving from cleaning up breakfast as they saw the kid,

"Raven, who the heck is that?" Robin said as he saw her, passed, stricken with tears out on his sofa.

"Weel, I'm not exactly sure what she is, but I have my theories. But she's positively at least quarter demon... like me," I answered quietly.

"So why did you bring her in our tower?"

"You don't understand how hard it is to keep a handle on abilities like this," I sighed, pouring a cup of tea.

"Alright," Robin sighed, "We'll keep her. But just remember she's your responsibility, Raven,

"Fine," I said in my monotonous voice, and went to wait for the little girl to wake up, "And can you contact the police? I need to have a meeting arranged with them for custody as soon as she wakes up, so about an hour," In retrospect I could wake her up whenever I wanted, but I felt she needed to rest and forget about her troubles for a while. Her mind was very anxious, and believe me, anxiety's bad when you're in her situation. I meditated and waited for Robin's call, chanting my magic words over and over softly, as not to wake the sleeping kid on the floor, still clinging to the end of my cloak.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm okay so my beta said I need more description, and what I had earlier was definitely too choppy. Thanks for reading: REVIEW!<strong>

**pugs**


End file.
